BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
This article is about the Battle Rifle in ''Halo 4. For other battle rifles, see battle rifle.'' *Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium to High |magazine=36 rounds |maxammo=108-216 rounds |fire=Burst-fire (3-round) |ammotype=M634 X-HP-SAP, 9.5x40mm |operation=Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= |velocity= |accuracy=High |range=Medium to Long |era=Post-War |counterpart=*M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle, abbreviated BR85HB SR,[http://halo.xbox.com/blogs/Headlines/post/2012/03/15/The-Halo-Bulletin-31412.aspx Halo Waypoint: The Halo Bulletin: 3.15.12] ("The BR85HB Service Rifle...") and more commonly known as the Battle Rifle, is a UNSC infantry selective fire service rifle used primarily in the post-war years. It is a gas-operated, magazine-fed rifle that is extraordinarily effective against infantry energy shielding. It has a magazine size of 36 rounds and fires in three-round bursts. Gameplay Advantages *Has a large amount of ammo (216 rounds maximum). *Four bursts can take out Elites and Spartans: three to take out the shields and one to the head. *3-round bursts make it easier to obtain headshots. *3-round bursts can strip shields and kill in a single shot. Disadvantages *Lacks range and accuracy of the DMR. *Slower reload time. Changes from the BR55HB SR in Halo 3 *Hitscan feature returns from Halo 2, making the BR55HB slightly more accurate. *Scope is square instead of round. *Picatinny rail on the top carry handle of the rifle (which the scope is mounted on). *Larger reticle. *Misriah Armory's symbol is sported on both sides of the stock of the weapon. Changes in the Halo 4 Weapon Tuning Update *Capable of killing in 11 bullets (four bursts instead of five).[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/05/29/The-Halo-Bulletin-52913.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin 5.29.13][http://thehalopress.wordpress.com/2013/05/17/thoughts-on-halo-4-weapon-tuning The Halo Press - Thoughts on Halo 4: Weapon Tuning] *Rate-of-fire was slightly decreased. *Red reticle range was decreased. Trivia *Early images of the BR85HB SR Battle Rifle released by 343 Industries had "BR55HB SR" printed on the side. *An exclusive Arctic skin for the Battle Rifle was available for those who pre-ordered the game from EB Games or GameStop. This skin was later made available in the Game of the Year Edition along with other previously exclusive weapon skins. Gallery H4battle-rifle-shadow.png|A schematic of the BR85HB. BR85HB SR.2.jpg|Concept art of the BR85. BR85HB SR.1.jpg|Ditto. halo_4_arsenal_image_blueprint_2.jpg|A blueprint for the weapon. Halo4br1.png|BR close-up. Halo4mp.png|First-person view of the Battle Rifle, as seen in the pre-release gameplay. Halo 4 Multiplayer Glimpse 1.png|BR in action. BR85HB Scope.gif|BR's scoped reticle. H4-BR85HBSR-RearAngle.png|A rear view of the BR85HB SR. PVAjvh.jpg|John-117 wielding a BR85HB SR. Blue Spartan IV.jpg|A Spartan Warrior wielding a BR85HB SR. h4_brfire.png|Firing the BR85HB SR. Halo-4-Vs-Halo-Reach-Comparison-The-HUD.jpg|First-person view of the BR. Mp1 9 1.png|Using a Battle Rifle on Exile. br_carried.png|A blue Spartan wielding a BR85HB SR. Halo 4 BR.png|A render of the Battle Rifle. BR Arctic Trans.png|The Arctic skin. BR_Dunes.png|The Dunes skin. Battle Rifle Mag.jpg|The Battle Rifle magazine as it appears in Halo 4. H4 Skin Steam.png|''Steam'' Weapon skin. H4 Skin Salvage.png|''Salvage'' Weapon skin. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Related Pages *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *XBR55 Service Rifle *BR55 Service Rifle *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-31 Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon Sources Category:Marksman Rifles Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo: Spartan Assault Category:Halo: Escalation